Lumaistly Hermerny: Half a Day Interquel Stary
by DarkLiberator
Summary: A brand new story in the Lumaistly franchise that fills in the blanks between when Juddy and Ritsu argued over coffee and before they fought the Russian bandits.
1. Prologue

"FUCK, I need a coffee!" Juddy yelled.

"Well we can't get anything until we reach a town or city or some other form of civilization." Ritsu explained.

Juddy was not happy with that response, "Make me a coffee please, moe." he ordered.

"Um that's kind of physically impossible Juddy...I'm sorry..." Ritsu said.

Juddy got angry, "FUCK YOU SHITSU I WANT SOME FUCKING COFFEE, SO EITHER MAKE ME A FUCKING COFFEE MAKER OR GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Juddy yelled.

Ritsu could not possibly give him the coffee that he wanted, "I'm sorry master, it's just not physically possible..."

Juddy then bonked Ritsu on the top of her head.

He then pulled off her hair clip, and threw it through the forest.

"Fetch." Juddy ordered.

"Um, what, master?" Ritsu said quizzically.

"Did you not hear me, dog, I said FETCH." Juddy ordered, "If you don't fetch I'll roast you with fire magic again."

Ritsu then fetched the hair clip.

"Good girl." Juddy said, he then patted Ritsu on her head.

"Have a snack." Juddy took out a potato chip and held it high above Ritsu then lowered the chip onto her mouth.

"What is it now, master?" Ritsu said.

"Eat up, I am rewarding you with a snack." Juddy said.

"Oh okay." Ristu responded and then ate the chip.  
"Roooough" Ritsu muttered, "YUMMY."

Juddy and Ritsu continued to walk through the forest, some time passed as they did so.


	2. Chapter One: Alt Juddy and Ritsu I

A bolt of lightning cracked the sky and scorched the ground below it.

Within the blinding light were two silhouettes; those of Juddy and Ritsu.

After stretching out, the two surveyed their surroundings.

"Okay, where are we now?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Beats me; we're probably in another alternate universe or something," the taller male replied.

"You know… this really looks a lot like the forest where we first met."

Juddy looked around once more. "Yup, alternate universe."

Ritsu thought for a moment. "Hmm, so if this is an alternate universe, then that means there'll be alternate versions of us, right?"

"I don't see why not."

"So… where are they? I kinda want to meet myself."

Just as Ritsu expressed interest, Juddy caught sight of two familiar-looking shadows heading their way.  
"You may well get your chance, Ritsu, but first we have to hide."

"Wait, why?" Ritsu asked.

"We don't wanna freak them out."

"…Good point."

And so, Juddy and Ritsu took their place behind some bushes.

Juddy and Ritsu looked on at the increasingly bizarre situation unfolding before their eyes.

He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this twisted version of himself; treating Ritsu as if she were some kind of house pet.

"What in the hell…?" he mouthed.

Ritsu, however, was almost to the point of throwing a fire ball in the alternate's general direction.

"Where does he get off, humiliating me like that? Fight back, damn it!" she thought, desperately trying to hold herself back.


	3. Chapter Two: Juddy I

"What the fuck is that noise?" Juddy said.

"I don't know!" said Ritsu back.

And then randomly, two clones of Juddy and Ritsu came out of nowhere.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK!?" Juddy yelled.

"Show him no mercy." the Clone Juddy said.

"Fuck you." said Juddy to his clone that was randomly attacking him and his pet for what seemed to him like no reason.

Juddy grabbed his clone and threw him into the air, he punched him.

"ORARARARARARAA!"

Although the Clone Juddy was severely injured, Juddy got kicked into the air by the Clone Ritsu before he could finish the Clone Juddy off.


	4. Chapter Three: Alt Juddy and Ritsu II

Ritsu saw Juddy being badly wounded by the alternate Juddy.

Ritsu focused all of her rage on the alternate Juddy and channeled it all into one ultra-powerful kick.

The alternate Ritsu gave a startled yelp in confusion as the kick connected, sending the mirror Juddy careening into a nearby tree.

The tree shattered on impact as Juddy emerged from his own hiding spot, limping from his wounds, as he tended to the mirror Ritsu.

The alternate version of his travelling companion flinched at his touch at first, but eventually warmed up to the gentle hand.

"It's okay now… God, what has he done to you to make you react like this…?"

"Master… can be gentle…" the mirror Ritsu purred.

Juddy reeled back ever so slightly in disbelief. "M-Master?!"

Peeling his attention away from the wounded, almost cat-like alternate, he turned to the normal version.  
"Ritsu!"

Ritsu glanced back at the normal version of Juddy, "Hm?".

"This cannot be allowed to continue. Show me-" Juddy immediately cut himself off. "No. This aberration is not me."

Ritsu gave him a grin. "You don't have to tell me twice. Just stay back, okay? You're badly wounded."

Juddy gave a thumbs-up in response.

The alternate Juddy came walking out of the tree he had been kicked into, now splintered.

The alternate Juddy let out an evil chuckle, "Ah, so my inferior clone needs his girlfriend to fight his battles for him, pathetic."

Juddy was fuming in anger.

Ritsu was also enraged, "H – how DARE YOU! And he's not my boyfriend!"

The mirror Juddy laughed again, "Oh, really? I guess it wouldn't matter if I did this, then." and he quickly moved up to Ritsu and violently made out with her.

The mirror Juddy pulled away from the kiss before Ritsu could.

"Your first kiss wasn't with that Juddy, Ritsu, IT WAS WITH I, JUDDY BRANDO!"

Ritsu tried to wash her mouth with the nearest rain water she could find on the ground.

"How dare you act out of turn, you worthless dog!" Mirror Juddy spat, lunging towards Ritsu with the force of a freight train.

Ritsu countered with an uppercut to the alternate's chin, sending him skyward.

The aberration managed to recover, however, and threw a volley of fire below him.

Ritsu answered the attack with an intense flame volley of her own.

The fireballs collided in mid-air, painting the sky an eerie orange.

Down below, the mirror Ritsu cowered in Juddy's arms as the latter attempted to reassure her.  
"That was far too close…"

To prevent herself from falling to the ground, Ritsu threw up a fire spell that she improvised. The very same spell Juddy used himself before in their adventures.

This mirror Juddy, though, needed no such spell, as he was staying afloat with no trouble.

"So it's an aerial battle you want, then?" the alternate smirked. "Very well. Have it your way."

Ritsu had heard enough.

The two charged at each other, flame volley after flame volley colliding in mid-air. Eventually, the fireballs gave way to enhanced hand-to-hand combat, Ritsu's kicks and punches enveloped by fire.

The alternate Juddy responded in kind, enchanting his own attacks with the very same element. Ritsu and the twisted mirror-image of Juddy matched each other blow for blow, the battle almost extending to the outskirts of the forest that threatened to burn under the intense heat of their flames.

Even in the view of the setting sun, the fight raged on.

As Juddy and the mirror Ritsu looked on, another bizarre event occurred.

The lightning struck again.

The alternate grinned. 'It's all over, Ritsu Tainaka.'

"Wh-"

Before Ritsu could react, the mirror Juddy had ended up behind her. And with a kick to the spine, he'd sent Ritsu rocketing toward the ground.

The mirror Ritsu turned away in fear as Juddy trembled with rage.

'You bastard…'

The earth shook violently as Ritsu's body collided with the dirt.

The twisted version of Juddy touched down and sauntered to the crater Ritsu had crashed in. He seized her limp body by the collar and held it up, almost as if showing it off.

"Perhaps now, this mutt shall know her place," he remarked, tossing her away like a ragdoll.

Juddy could no longer take the abuses and insults from his alternate any longer, despite his wounds, he pulled himself up, charged his magic power, and then the track "Obvious Difference Of Power" from Hunter x Hunter started playing.

"Now, where was I…? Oh, yes…" the mirror Juddy grinned.

"My pesky alternate."

Juddy snarled, casting a shield spell around the mirror version of his companion.  
"Stay here."

"Yes, Master," the mirror Ritsu complied.

"Tch. Useless girl can't even tell the difference," the mirror remarked.

"What the hell happened in your lifetime for you to turn out like this?" Juddy asked.  
This monster can't be him. It just couldn't be.

The mirror Juddy laughed and answered Juddy's question, "Simple. I just stopped caring."

Juddy let out a laugh. "Figures. Of course my mirror would be this twisted."

And then his eyes began to change; his pupils split in two, now a fiery orange, and his sclera now emitted flames.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to treat the other girls like this."

The mirror recognised Juddy's ability, "Radiant Eye, hm? That glorified berserk mode is beyond me now."

"Sure, it'll definitely be beyond you when you're incinerated in the flames of hell." Juddy shout back.

Mirror Juddy did the Neil deGrasse Tyson pose, "Watch out guys, we're dealing with a badass over here."

Juddy then took to the air and fired a massive volley of cross-shaped flames, each hotter than the last.

"Radiant Crossfire Barrage!"

His alternate tried to fend them off, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "Damn, I'm still recovering from that little bitch's assault… All I need is a water spell to negate this…"

Suddenly, another shout of "Crossfire!" filled the air.

Turning his head to the sound, the mirror image could only stare in disbelief.

"I-Impossible! I killed you!" he yelled in seeming distress.

Standing near the tree, propping herself up, was Ritsu.

"Heh… It'll take more than a cheap shot to get rid of me…" she shot back.

And then Ritsu's eyes took on the same features as Juddy's had.

"Drumstick Crossfire Barrage!"

The mirror Juddy encased himself in a ball of water to nullify the effects of several flame spells at once.

"This is a tight spot… but the water regenerates faster than they can evaporate it! You cannot win!"

"That may be… but you're a sitting duck now."

The alternate Ritsu's eyes had somehow become flames as well.

"But you're not even a Radiant! How-" the twisted Juddy began, but everything fell into place in his mind.

He shot Juddy a look filled with pure, white-hot rage. "You-!"

Juddy only smirked in response. "You should pay more attention to things other than your target, you second-rate clone."

Then he shot the mirror image Ritsu a smile. "Miss Tainaka, if you'll do the honours…?"

And the alternate Ritsu replied with a grin he'd only seen on his companion until now.

"Gladly."

Her Radiant Eye flaring up once more, she mirrored her alternate-universe counterparts and gave a shout.

"Vengeance Crossfire Barrage!"

The constant triple-stream of fire caused the water spell the mirror Juddy had been hiding behind to evaporate faster than it could regenerate, but somehow, Juddy was not being injured.

"W – wait, huh!?" Ritsu said in panic.

The mirror Juddy then pulled out a cardboard card out of his jacket.  
"You've just activated, MY TRAP CARD." he spat.

Juddy was confused, "Trap card, wha!?"

"I set this trap card back when you two losers were flinging around fire at my ass like a bunch of cocky losers, I even acted like you were winning to stroke your pathetic egos so you'd cast more fire than usual! When set, this card will negate and counter any fire magic cast onto me back onto the users of the magic."

Juddy was confused "But, wait, doesn't that mean -"

"Yes, you are already dead." said the mirror Juddy.

Juddy noticed large embers enveloping around his body. He shouted in screaming anguish as he was burnt to death.


	5. Epilogue: Juddy II

The clone Ritsu, now suffering from bad burns, cried as the Clone Juddy was incinerated into ashes.

"Please, no...noooooooooo!" she yelped.

"Hahaha, I guess you and your clone are the inferior ones after all." said Juddy, while laughing.

He then grabbed bits and pieces of the Clone Juddy's ashes and threw them in the Clone Ritsu's face.

"Hahahahaha she's crying like a little bitch, master." said the real Ritsu.

The clone Ritsu was shocked at what the real Ritsu just said, "W - why would - I thought you were on our side!"

The real Ritsu just laughed, "Hahaha! Yeah, I couldn't believe you fell for that cheap trick either. I was told of the trap card in advance, and I helped goad you guys into powering up the real Juddy here! You just couldn't resist helping *save* an innocent, poor supposedly defenseless girl, could ya? Ba dmm tss, guess you dun goofed, and you and your friend paid the price!"

Juddy approved of his pet's evil, and explained things further to the clone: "Wanna know another funny thing? I wouldn't have even known Ritsu here had powers if you hadn't been blasting your own at me. Guess you had a role to play in the death of that pathetic clone of mine too, eh?"

"Why did you do this, I LOVED him." said the stupid clone.

"Hah! Well maybe you should have thought about that before attacking us, you idiot." said Juddy to the Clone Ritsu.

"...Juddy...why...why did you let yourself...GET TRICKED...!?" the Clone Ritsu could not hold back her tears.

"WHY DID HE EVEN EXIST. POINTLESS FUCK WHO STOLE MY GENETICS! THEY'RE MY GENETICS NOT HIS!" Juddy yelled at the clone.

"We're not" the Clone Ritsu sniffled tears, "*CLONES*, you fool! We just wanted to have fun in this alternate universe and meet new friends!"

"Well then I guess you came to the wrong universe, haha." said the real Ritsu.  
"Master, I think we've heard enough, how about we reunite these stupid lovers."

Juddy then grabbed his pet and smooched her.

"I love you, poochie."  
The real Ritsu blushed.

The Clone Ritsu sobbed deeply.  
"Why..."

Juddy grabbed his switchblade, enveloped it in the nearby fire, and yanked it into the Clone Ritsu's chest.

"Goodnight, clone."

The Clone Ritsu shed her last tear as her burnt and lifeless body fell down next to the ashes of the Clone Juddy.

And then Juddy and Ritsu would learn to live their lives without their dumb clones who were dead.


End file.
